of simple things that change
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Her voice is chocked as she gives him another small smile, before lifting herself off of the ground and walking away, leaving Bolin to his own thoughts about love and happiness and fairy tale endings.


**A/N** – here's a quick little thing I felt I should write before tomorrow morning. Pretty much a bunch of my feels thrown up. I love Asami so much—soo much it physically hurts—and I just want her to be happy. She made such a sacrifice and she is brave and loyal and perfect. She is definitely one of my favorite characters of all time. Plus, I ship Irosami so hard guys, and am so excited for tomorrow's episode—sad, too. Hopefully there will be more Legend of Korra stuff to come, because as I read over this, it's not quite as up to par as I would've hoped. Anyway, follow me on tumblr—you know, if you want to see me liveblogging and dying tomorrow—at lyricmedlie.

**X**

Asami's green eyes glistened in the bright sun as they glossed over with tears. She sat on her own looking over the water as it lapped against the edge of the island. Her mind was whirling with all of thoughts pressing down heavily. She had no desire to fight or to pick sides or to worry about her life. She had been trained to fight and though she knew humans had the capability to either fight or take flight, she didn't really wish to do either. She wanted to stay where she was, wrap herself up in a warm blanket and hide away from all of her troubles. Maybe that was flight—it sure wasn't fight—though she hardly thought so. She knew Mako was inside waiting for her—she'd stormed out saying she needed time to think—and Korra and Bolin were both on edge, but she was so very distraught and done with life. There was too much to deal with in such a short span of time that she couldn't even begin to process it all. There was her dad, and there was Lin and Amon and fighting to be done and the city to be saved, yet she was out here wasting her breath. She sighed deeply, wishing to just feel some sort of peace. She sighed once more, casting her gaze up into the sky, bringing her hair away from her face and let the darkness inside of her slowly destroy her.

**X**

"Hey Asami," Bolin's voice is gentle and soft like a little child's as it bristles softly in the wind. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" The way he says it leaves an air of mystery and innocence that she knows only he could still possess. She mules the question over in her mind multiple times, leaving his words still lingering in the air. After a couple of minutes she finally glances up at him.

"I don't know." She says. "I thought I did."

"What changed?"

"He did." She murmurs gently, her eyes quickly collecting tears as she glances up into Bolin's own warm ones.

"Mako?" Bolin asks and Asami doesn't move, doesn't blink, only stares straight ahead, though Bolin knows the answer. He can see the way Asami glances warily at Korra, the way she gulps quickly whenever Mako lays a gentle arm on Korra, and Bolin hasn't been too blind to notice the way Mako treats Korra, or the way he doesn't treat Asami. He can see it slowly slipping between their fingers and he feels bad for asking.

"I'm sorry," Bolin murmurs instead and Asami nods this time, accepts the words as she glances to her side to see the earth bender glancing down at his fingers. "Mako's being a jerk."

"It's okay." Asami mumbles, giving Bolin a tiny smile. "It will be at least."

"I don't think he sees what he's doing." Bolin tells her. "He's just worried about Korra."

"I know." Asami agrees. "I'm worried, too, though, and so are you. But we're not hanging off of her and ignoring our girlfriend."

"Asami-" She cuts him off.

"Don't worry about it, okay, Bolin?" Her voice is chocked as she gives him another small smile, before lifting herself off of the ground and walking away, leaving Bolin to his own thoughts about love and happiness and fairy tale endings.

**X**

They're sleeping on the ground, grass under their backs and Naga snuggling up to them. Pabu is curled up against Bolin, and Asami feels slightly envious that he has an extra bit of warmth in the cold night. Its winter, but it seems that danger and evil—i.e. Amon—doesn't take a break. The equalists are at large and they're waiting for back up. They're expecting the General of the United Forces at the brink of the ocean, and the sea air does nothing to warm any of them up. Mako had tried to snuggle Asami to his side, but she had shouldered him away, though his arm still draped lazily over her waist. It feels like a lead weight, though she feels his chest rising and falling behind her and it's slowly breaking her heart. Everyone is asleep, but her eyes won't even close. She misses Mako, and she misses her dad and she misses Sato Mansion and her heart feels like collapsing inside her chest. It aches heavily. Her black tendrils race down her back and she hides her sobs inside, forcing them all deep into her stomach as she shakes, hoping not to wake Mako. Her heart is humming old lullaby's her mother used to sing and it physically aches, bringing her into a horrible state. Not being able to face anything for another second, she wiggles from underneath Mako's arm, stands and walks to the ocean's edge.

The waves lick the toe of her boot and she glances up at the moon. It shines high above her and she can't help but remember the stories she heard about beautiful Princess Yue who gave up her life for the world, bringing peace, balance and hope to the world once more, and if Asami wasn't seeing things she could almost imagine the young girl smiling down at her. It was times like these that she couldn't help but think about her own sacrifice she had made, and the sacrifice her mother had made. It stung and so she turned her back to the water and looked down at her friends instead. Her eyes glanced from Bolin to Korra to Mako and it was in that moment that she felt her entire heart shatter. Mako's messy black hair hung from his head, his red scarf tied tightly around his neck, his toned body shivering in the cold December night.

Slowly sinking to the ground, Asami's form slowly shakes as she pulled her knees to her chest and slowly, painfully fell asleep to her sobs.

When morning came, Asami awoke to Mako slowly shaking her. Blinking quickly, she stood up forcefully, wiping the sleep from her eyes, letting Mako's worry gaze flitter across her.

"Are you okay, Asami?" He asks and she feels herself slowly nodding, because it's so much easier. She blinks back tears. "You don't look okay."

"I'm okay." She mumbles, turning away from him and facing the water, huge ships coming towards them from the distance. "They're almost here." She points out, and it effectively changes the subject as Mako rushes off to wake up Korra and Bolin and Asami focuses on getting her bearings because really she wasn't fit to meet anybody at the moment. She was a mess and she turned to where Korra and Bolin were jumping up to their feet and getting ready.

"I have no idea what to say!" Korra was freaking out, shaking Bolin's shoulders. "I'm not a diplomat!"

"You're the Avatar." Mako assured her, Bolin's eyes wide in shock.

"But I don't know what to say!" Korra wailed. "Tenzin said he notified him, but that was it, it was chance that he would even come! What if he's not willing to help?"

"He obviously is." Asami spoke up. "He's coming, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah." Korra nodded, taking these words to calm her down. "You're right,"

"Just act like you know what you're doing." Asami told her. "That's what my dad always said. Just pretend you know what you're doing and everybody will think you do."

"Good idea." Korra straightened out her top before walking to the edge of the ocean, keeping herself as composed as she could. Asami, Bolin and Mako followed her to the edge, waiting for the General to officially arrive.

**X**

Hours had passed, though everybody in group Avatar were still shocked at the General. He had been young, though educated, handsome, though hardworking and ready to fight. They had only been able to talk war strategy and how they would get to Amon and they were all waiting for the cue and for the battle to begin. Korra and Mako had been sent off on their mission, Bolin was off somewhere, leaving Asami alone with General Iroh. They talked quietly, though he was pretty busy. He sat at his desk, leafing through maps and papers galore. Asami had been reduced to sitting and staring at the wall, counting the number of tiles on the floor and reciting poems in her mind.

"You ready to go, Miss Sato?" She was startled out of her thoughts as Iroh's slightly husky, very smooth voice filled the air.

"Oh, yeah." Asami got to her feet and brushed her hair away from her face, giving him one of her winning smiles. He smiled back and against her better judgment she felt a wave of something flitter inside of her. "But please just call me Asami." He smiled at her again, his face lighting up.

"Alright, if you'll call me Iroh."

"Okay." She nodded, following him out and around a corner.

**X**

Weeks passed when Asami thought over Bolin's question again. She was standing on the deck of Iroh's ship, her friends somewhere inside the boat. Her mind was still clouded with the pressures of the world, though she didn't let them break her too hard. Instead, she thought about everything that had happened one by one, slowly letting them slip away. She wasn't going to let her inner self win anymore. It was during these thoughts that she felt somebody walk up behind her, their soft breathing tickling the back of her neck.

"Asami," His voice was soft and sultry as always.

"Iroh," She murmured back and she knew that he was smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She turned to him, letting their gaze meet. "A bit sea sick, though,"

"It takes some getting used to." He agreed, breaking their gaze to look out at the sea. "But I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here," She murmured softly. "It's very nice of you to let us stay."

"It's my pleasure."

"We're all very grateful for your help and hospitality." Asami knew she was sweet and had good manners, but she felt almost fake as she spoke to him, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It was no trouble at all." And the conversation dies at his lips as neither knows what more to say, and it's that exact moment that she remembers Bolin's question so long ago, how he'd wondered, and she'd wondered with him. But no matter how awkward the situation was, she couldn't help what she felt for the Fire Nation General standing beside her. It was something she was familiar with, yet not, something she liked, yet hated, and it was weird how that worked. It was weird how she had nearly just ended things with Mako, yet she wanted something between her and Iroh. She sighed heavily, though Iroh said nothing in return.

It wasn't until later when she was in her room on the ship that Bolin slowly meandered in, a smug smile on his face.

"What?" Asami asked him, giving him a look of her own.

"Oh nothing," His voice was a sing song that left her confused.

"Bolin," Asami's voice held an edge to it. "What is going on?"

"I just heard something from a _certain_ guy that I happen to know you're quite smitten to," He teased gently.

"Bolin," She stressed his name and he only chuckled. "I'm telling you, that you have until I count to three to tell me what's going on!"

"Asami and Iroh-" She cut his ridiculous song off with a gasp as she jumped up from where she had been sitting, chasing him around her room as he tried to stay out of her reach.

"Bolin!" She exclaimed, still chasing him, his song playing at his lips. "What did he say?"

"He said that he had his eyes on a certain _beautiful _non-bender,"

"Stop teasing me!" She exclaimed. "It's not like that!"

"He said it was," Bolin finally stopped running, and Asami ran into his back, though she quickly stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. "I heard him saying that he was going to ask you out, but he was worried it was too soon after your break up."

"He did not," Asami rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny the serious note in his eyes. "Okay, fine, maybe he did."

"He did, I promise." Bolin gave her an encouraging smile and she saw the sparks in his eyes, and she couldn't help but think that Bolin was a great friend. And among many other things that she thought she knew, and thought might be true, she decided that Bolin was somebody she could lean on and somebody that she could confide in. And so with a heavy—and nervous—heart she gave Bolin a simple hug before darting from her room, on the hunt for a certain fire nation royalty.


End file.
